


D-Seventeen-D-Zero by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fucking Machines, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic D-Seventeen-D-Zero by Helens78"Tony's testing out some new armor, but he's late getting home -- which means Pepper has every reason to experiment with some of his armor's more interesting systems."





	D-Seventeen-D-Zero by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D-Seventeen-D-Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93499) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**title** D-Seventeen-D-Zero by Helens78  
 **fandom** Iron Man, Pepper/Tony, Armor/Tony  
 **summary** "Tony's testing out some new armor, but he's late getting home -- which means Pepper has every reason to experiment with some of his armor's more interesting systems."  
 **content notes** recorded for prompt "fucking machines". Rated explicit. No other standard notes apply.  
 **text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/93499)  
Length: 0:14:06  
Download link: [podfic here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/D17D0%20by%20Helens78.mp3)   



End file.
